


be your pet

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 梗扩写的 2.5k吃宠物的醋同居小故事，没啥特别的人设，可以当gummy bear的后续看
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	be your pet

姜泰现养了一只猫。

本来这只猫在来姜泰现家之前都好好地在老家呆着，父母说要出门度假，寄养又不放心，就托付给他。姜泰现觉得送来送去的麻烦，猫也要适应，干脆把猫留了下来在他家养着。

接来之前问了同居的恋人的意见，崔范奎虽然不怎么高兴的样子，但是也没有强烈反对，说本来比起猫咪的话，更喜欢小狗，但是毕竟是男友养了很久的猫咪，接过来的话也想要好好相处，两个人加一只动物也要热闹一些。

在接琥珀过来之前，姜泰现给崔范奎看了好多琥珀小时候的照片。还跟安慰他说，琥珀很好相处的，性格像狗狗，很会撒娇，他肯定会喜欢的。崔范奎本来也很喜欢动物，所以也很期待琥珀的到来。两个人还一起去宠物商店给琥珀买了给猫的吃的和生活用品。

崔范奎一边在家消毒一边等着姜泰现带猫回家，想着怎么和小猫搞好关系。但是小家伙来了之后，一直躲在男友拎着的宠物箱里，崔范奎想伸出手握握它的爪子表示好感，想了想怕吓到它就又把手缩了袖子里。

不知道怎么获得琥珀的信任，崔范奎又进屋把准备好的零食拿出来，一只手扶住膝盖，另一只手去喂猫，歪头盯着小猫，等着琥珀接受他的见面礼。可是琥珀并不买账，还是躲在阴影里，崔范奎又只能尴尬地笑笑，委委屈屈地抬头看向姜泰现，“不理我呢……”

“第一次见你，怕生很正常啦，这里也是新环境，慢慢适应就会黏你了。”姜泰现安慰他，也蹲下来，接过他手里的零食，小猫这回吃得很开心，姜泰现揉了揉猫咪的头，夸它“乖孩子”。崔范奎看着琥珀跟男友撒娇的样子，撇了撇嘴巴。

虽然是崔范奎跟琥珀在家的时间比较长，琥珀也没有真正和他熟起来。经常是崔范奎做自己的事情，琥珀就在一边懒懒地躺着，看他做事，等崔范奎把目光转过去的时候，琥珀就会高冷地走开，搞得崔范奎很不痛快。

但是两个人在家看电视或者吃饭的时候，琥珀就会去蹭姜泰现的裤脚，或者直接跳进坐着的姜泰现的怀里，一边喵喵地叫。姜泰现不管做什么都会停下手头的事情，把琥珀抱在怀里跟它玩，或者是给它喂点吃的。

一开始还能安慰自己，毕竟是姜泰现养了几年的小猫，跟他关系近些也是正常的，可是感觉琥珀越是撒娇，姜泰现就越宠它。平时在家做事的时候，琥珀会来跟姜泰现撒娇，姜泰现就会把它抱起来，撸猫的时候一直夸琥珀是小可爱，明明都没有这样跟崔范奎说过。更过分的是，琥珀还会舔姜泰现的锁骨和手指，姜泰现也很享受的样子。之前回家第一件事都是抱他，现在变成抱琥珀了，崔范奎越想越觉得生气。

也不怪他不喜欢琥珀，两个人亲热的时候，琥珀就会没眼力见地过来，有时喵喵两声然后走开，有时候就在旁边看着，事后崔范奎总是发现他的杯子被打翻。

琥珀是个男生也就算了，偏偏是只小母猫，哎，等等，姜泰现不是就是喜欢男的吗，是公猫的话更可怕吧！什么乱七八糟的，崔范奎脑子彻底乱成一团。

但是崔范奎马上意识到，吃猫的醋，他是疯了吗？姜泰现是什么东西，他还没有要到为了姜泰现和一只猫争宠的程度！他们俩那么好就好去吧！姜泰现跟琥珀玩的时候，崔范奎就会把视线挪开玩手机，或者干脆去别的房间。

姜泰现当然发现崔范奎在吃琥珀的醋，他还挺享受这种感觉的。崔范奎气鼓鼓还要假装不在意的样子太可爱了。但是他也享受够了，崔范奎这几天都有点不理人了，平时都是听到钥匙声音拖鞋都顾不得穿就蹬蹬蹬跑过来迎接他，这几天进门了都见不到人影。都怪琥珀没什么眼力见，不知道这个家里该讨好谁吗？

那天姜泰现回来，带了炸鸡和炒年糕，一进门喊范奎哥没人搭理他。

原来人在厨房煮咖啡，穿着针织衫和牛仔裤，围裙带子松松地系在后腰上，两条带子垂到大腿中间的位置，橘色的夕阳透过窗户打在他的侧脸上。

姜泰现把东西放下，从后面抱住崔范奎，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“小狗狗，我带了好吃的回来。”

崔范奎没停下手上的活，问他“不去看琥珀？”语气还是一如既往的冷淡。

“不去，我们家小狗狗不喜欢琥珀，都不高兴了，我得先哄好我们家的宝贝小狗。”一边说一边用下巴蹭崔范奎的脖子，手探进针织衫的下摆去摸他的腰。

“我没有不喜欢琥珀啊。”崔范奎把煮好的咖啡倒进马克杯里，拿着抹布把台面擦干净。

“真的？”姜泰现弯腰看崔范奎的脸，“但是我不喜欢琥珀，看它都把我们家宝贝小狗气成什么样了。”

“就是不喜欢你对琥珀比对我好。”料理台收拾干净，崔范奎放下抹布想甩开姜泰现搂着他的手臂，可是甩不开。

姜泰现用一条手臂箍住他，另一只手沿着崔范奎的腹部向上游走，上下划过肋骨和乳尖，他感觉崔范奎在微微发抖。“还说没生气，都不理我了。”

“你先不理我的！”崔范奎把他衣服里乱动的手按住，想跟他理论，没想到姜泰现反而在毛衣里面牵住了他的手。

“宝贝狗狗不要生气了好不好，是我错了  
。”姜泰现趴在崔范奎耳边，温热的气息喷在他脖子和耳朵上，染上一层薄薄的红晕。

崔范奎也不说话，转过身用一只手臂搂住了姜泰现的脖子，眨巴着眼睛看他几秒，然后又把头低下去。

姜泰现懂了。他从正面环住崔范奎的腰，凑近了吻上上对方的嘴唇，舌尖一点点从温柔变得有侵略性。怀里的人也抚摸着他的胸口，发出断断续续的喘息和呻吟。

琥珀不知道什么时候过来了，摇着尾巴在一边走来走去，好像在等这两个人什么时候分开。

姜泰现没理，从后面解开崔范奎的围裙，把他抱上厨房的台面，又把他的衣服下摆推到胸口，吻他的乳尖。

“凉……”崔范奎委委屈屈地看着男友。

姜泰现又把他抱下来，两个人一路吻到沙发上，崔范奎被压在沙发上，一下就看见姜泰现清晰的锁骨，伸出舌头舔了一下，然后傻乎乎地自己笑了。

姜泰现先是一愣，然后轻笑了一声，“傻瓜小狗。”

琥珀也跟到客厅来了，在旁边叫了两声。

崔范奎想起之前的事情，又有点生气，用手摸着姜泰现后颈的头发，“以后只能叫我小可爱。”

“嗯。”姜泰现一边答应一边用手解开崔范奎牛仔裤的纽扣，从边缘往下探。

琥珀在一旁看着崔范奎解姜泰现的腰带，一直在旁边喵喵叫。

崔范奎有点在意，平时琥珀叫得没这么欢，叫两下就会走了，是不是中午没吃饱，饿了渴了？

“琥珀是不是饿了？你要不要去给它喂点吃的？”崔范奎挡住姜泰现扶着他大腿的手，一副认真担心的表情。

“可是我也很饿。”姜泰现假装委屈。

“啊？那我们先吃……”崔范奎当真了，还没来得及说完。

“先喂饱我好不好，我要吃你，等不及了。”


End file.
